marvels_spiderman_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Spy-D
Miles Morales (also known as Spy-D) is a student at Horizon High. History Miles is an African-American'/'''Puerto Rican teenager who is a student at Horizon High. He developed a security robot to protect the School, but it was destroyed by the Spider-Slayer. Miles got his powers when one of Oscorp's genetically altered spiders bit him while he was following Peter to Osborn Academy, as it was under attack by the Spider-Slayer. Physical Appearance Miles has near-short dark brown hair with a slight fade and brown eyes. He wears a black hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath and grey pants with blue sneakers. His Kid Arachnid costume is similar to Peter's but is a black body suit, with the exception of a red spider web-like pattern that covers his torso, with a silhouette of a red spider on the front of the suit. His mask’s eyes are white with a bold red outline around them. His shoe welts and finger tips are also red. Personality Miles Morales is a loveable science nerd. He can also be very comical in times of crisis. When he first gained his spider powers, he was afraid of the change but he quickly embraced the idea of being like Spider-Man. However, Miles gets a bit reckless when his crime-fighting exploits go viral, which draws the unwanted attention of Allistair and Spencer Smythe, which nearly puts his father in danger. After seeing the results of his actions, Miles agrees to be more careful with his abilities. Relationships Anya Corazon Miles gets along well with Anya. As a group with Peter, they do research for their classes. It is also hinted he might have feelings for her during the events of Spider-Island, and have shown him to fear for her safety. She and Gwen know Miles's secret identity. Peter Parker/Spider-Man When Miles gained his powers, Spider-Man did his best to help him. Spider-Man became a mentor to Miles and even trusted Miles enough to know he's Peter Parker. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Spider Physiology: '''After being bitten by a genetically-altered spider, Miles gained its abilities as well as a few others the original Spider-Man does not possess. '''Wall-Crawling: '''Miles is capable of adhering to vertical and horizontal surfaces and can climb them with ease. '''Superhuman Strength:' Miles' strength was greatly enhanced by the spider bite, as he is strong enough to easily lift a portion of the Spider-Slayer. Superhuman Agility: Miles has become very agile after gaining his spider powers, able to perform impressive feats of parkour and the ability to scale the sides of buildings in a matter of seconds. Spider-Sense: Miles possesses an extrasensory ability that warns him of immediate danger through what he feels as his entire body covered in goosebumps. Invisibility: Miles can become invisible - hidden from sight. At first, he was only able to do it out of fear or nervousness but has since mastered his control of the ability. Bio-Electricity: Miles can generate electric shocks that can stun opponents or unleash a wave of it. Miles calls this his arachno-blasts or venom blasts, while Peter calls it electro-blasts. Abilities Genius Intellect Notes Miles Was The Second Teenage Who's Was Bitten By Another Spider As Peter Trivia *Miles is 15 at the start of the series. *After Miles rescued Spider-Man, he exclaimed that he was going to be sick. This is similar to what happened to his comic book counterpart after he saved a woman only to flee to a nearby alley where he vomited. *His favourite show is Kraven's Amazing Hunt. *His second favourite show is Cooking With Carol. *Nadji Jeter reprised his role as Miles in Marvel's Spider-Man (2018 video game), and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Horizon High students Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:People who knows Spiderman’s identity Category:People Who Knows Spider Girls identity Category:People Who Knows Ghost Spider's identity Category:Characters With Spider Powers Category:Spider Team